buffythevampireslayerultimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Willow Rosenberg
Willow Danielle Rosenberg, born in 1981, is a witch who was born in Sunnydale USA. Willow goes around with Buffy and Xander, the slaying team who call themselves the Scoobie Gang. She is the best friend of Buffy Summers, the slayer. Willow started out as a geeky know- it – all. She would have never have guessed she would save the world... a lot. Daughter to Sheila and Ira Rosenberg, Willow didn’t have much contact with her parents who were always very distant and dismissive. In one episode, being controlled by a demon, Willow’s mother tried to burn her because she was a witch. Willow probably inherited the sense of determination from her mother and possibly her father. Willow’s mother reacted badly to Willow announcing that she was gay and lost contact even more with her daughter. Sunnydale High In the early years of Sunnydale High, Willow was quite shy and liked to keep to her own business. Her best friend was Xander who she had a huge crush on. She was a traditional geek, being a member of all the clubs. She had quite a good sense of humour which was usually dismissed when Cordelia Chase and Harmony Kendall bullied her. Soon after Buffy joined Sunnydale, she became her best friend as well as Xander and helped her in her fight against evil Willow was first useful to the Scoobie gang by her computer use; she was able to hack into about anything, however later on she began to develop her witchcraft skills. She also began to live a bit more freely because, after discovering her all time crush, Xander, kissing Cordelia she moved on to Daniel Osborne (otherwise known as Oz) who later turned out to be a werewolf. When Buffy rarely left Sunnydale for other slayer business, Willow administered a sub-slayer team who took her place when she was gone. She was usually the leader of this. Her relationship was Oz became more serious, which grew Willow’s self confidence. Willow joined a little group with other magic users, but they became the victim of the organization MOO , who tried to burn them. However, they escaped. Even though she and Oz were going strong, Willow and Xander were becoming affectionate towards each other. Believing that they were going to be killed Xander and Willow kissed, only to be seen my Oz and Cordelia who were there to rescue them. As Cordelia broke up with Xander forever, Willow was forgiven, just, by Oz. One episode, she realised that she was tired of being called Old Reliable she turned daring and more confident than she had ever been before. At the end of their final year at Sunnydale High, Willow’s S.A.T results got her into any collage she could want, however, to stay with Buffy, she went to U.C Sunnydale. UC Sunnydale Willow faced heartbreak early on at Collage; Oz had been cheating on another werewolf on campus. Something good comes up after she goes to a disappointing Wicca Group. That is where she first meets Tara Maclay. After discovering that they were both true Wiccas, they became friends, and lovers. Oz returned to Sunnydale for Willow, but she chose Tara over him and he was left disappointed. After coming out to Buffy she came out to the rest of the Scoobie gang who were all very supportive. Willow’s magic increased at a alarming rate, so did her relationship with Tara. They realised that they were quite similar after hearing about her difficult family life. There came to a point where Tara didn’t like how much magic Willow was doing so she left her. Glory harmed Tara soon after and Willow got really angry. Buffy had to save her life after Willow tried to get her own back on Glory. Willow managed to restore Tara’s health but she was in grief of the fact that Buffy had to kill herself to save Dawn, Buffy’s sister'.' Dark Willow Warren, the leader of the geek gang, trying to kill Buffy, shot Tara instead. This resulted in Willow becoming a Dark witch, her hair turned black, and her skin turned white and vainy. She had no consience and she killed Warren by hunting him down and ripping the flesh off of his body. Willow also hunted down Buffy, nearly defeating her but then Giles came back and tried to drain Willow's power, but it ended up Willow draining Giles' power. However, mixed in with that power was some emotion so that made it possible for Xander (as he did) to bring Willow back to herself with a simple "I Love you" and however much she hurt him he kept saying it so she finally broke down into tears. Personality Willow always was, and is a sweet caring girl who is also very intelligent. She is socially awkward, especially around boys or men. She grows much attached to people, and grieve a lot when they are gone, this is why she orchestrated the plan to bring Buffy back from the grave. When Buffy was dead she took over the motherly role towards Dawn, because she is very caring and considerate. She can forgive people easily by saying that we all make mistakes in our lives and is an all around good friend. The bad aspect about Willow is that sometimes she seeks for vengeance, especially if it was someone close to her that the bad deed was about. If these attempts at vengeance end badly, she lashes out at people, trying to blame them and rid herself of her own guilt or anger. Appearence Willow’s appearance changed quite a lot over the series, this reflected her different levels of confidence. In the first series, Willow dressed like a young girl, wearing pinafores and out of date jeans. It looked like her mother had picked out her clothes for her. Buffy impacted Willow’s change of clothing by saying for Willow to “seize the moment.” Willow changed a lot when she started dating Oz. She was more conscious of what she was wearing and tried to impress Oz with her different types of clothes. She cut her hair, even though nothing about her long hair was particularly bad, to shoulder length. She grew to like fuzzy sweaters and strange hats. By collage, realising that she wanted to look cool began to wear long skirts and high shoes, hiding her true geeky nature. She didn’t like it because it was like wearing her clothes like a costume. She began looking more adult-like and like she was prepared to grow up. When Willow turned bad, she began having a Goth look. She didn’t want to wear bright colours, it was just black everything. Her eyes turned black and her face turned pale and had lots of veins. She turned, gradually, back to her lighter self due to Xander’s heroic speech. Willow let her hair grow and she dressed much more maturely. When she was performing her main spell in season 7, her hair turned white briefly to show that all of Dark Willow was gone from her body.